Peanut Butter Toast
by NovaZosia
Summary: Teenchesters Sick!Sam Limp!Sam sick fic. Sammy isn't feeling well, Dad's away, and Dean is being Dean. Pre-Season one. Rated K for some mild cussing.
1. Chapter 1

Setting: Pre-season one, teenchesters, John is away on a hunt. Dean looks out for a strange-acting Sam in a motel in Sperling, Nebraska. Dean is 16, Sam is 12.

**I sadly do not own these amazing characters but I love them dearly. **

Feedback appreciated:) Don't worry, the new chapter will come ASAP!

Peanut Butter Toast

Sam woke up to the smell of toast and coffee. The smell did not seem enticing to him today. Sitting up, his stomach flipped. _Oh gosh. This could be bad._ Pushing the queazy feeling out of his mind, he rose from the crappy motel bed and shuffled towards Dean who was drinking coffee from a chipped motel mug with his feet on the dining room table. He tossed a note towards Sam who let it float to the floor.

"Dad's going away for a few days to hunt a nest of vamps, looks like it's just you and me". Dean looked up from the mug in front of him, giving Sam the knowing look that they shared about their father. "Whaddaya want for breakfast?"

Sam's stomach tightened at the thought.

"Uh.. I'm not that hungry right now Dean, maybe later."

"Aww, but c'mon man, I made you peanut butter toast, your favorite!" Dean beamed stupidly.

Sam knew if he didn't eat it Dean would know something was up. Dean always knew, so he knew he had to suck it up and eat if he wanted to stop being the 'weak one' of the family. He was tired of being sick more often than Dean ever was. Maybe the feeling was nothing and it would just go away.

"Alright, Alright. . . Jerk".

"Bitch". Dean smirked while Sam plopped down at the grimy table to choke down the toast. "You know Dads not gonna let us skip any training today, so hurry up and finish then get ready to run and do some sparring back behind the motel. I'll go get ready now and I'll see you out there."

 _Finally._ Sam was glad Dean left the room and he wouldn't have to finish the toast to save face. He already felt a little shaky and his stomach was flipping like it was in the circus. _Ugh. Why does dad think it's necessary for a twelve year old to train to hunt?_ Grumbling, Sam tossed the toast and put his plate in the sink before changing into shorts and a holey tee shirt. He heard a faint 'hurry up' from his brother outside. Sam could tell this was going to be an unpleasant run by the oddly lingering taste of toast in his mouth and acrobatic stomach. _Might as well get it over with._

"Bout damn time. Lets get this run finished before it gets too sunny." With that, they started down the sidewalk and headed towards open roads with minimal traffic. About halfway through the run, Sam felt himself turning green. He didn't know how long he could stop the inevitable from happening. And of course, Dean noticed right away.

"Dude, are you feelin okay? You look like shit Sammy." Even though he laughed as he finished his line, Sam saw Dean's 'super concerned brother' look coming out and his eyebrows scrunch in worry.

"Yeah. . . I'll. . .B-be fine. Just. . . gimme. . . a sec," Sam panted. He could feel his stomach clenching and turned away from Dean so he couldn't see him grimace. He breathed deep, trying to make the feeling go away so he could finish this run. _Why does this shit always happen to me?! I'm always the weak one._

"Sam, what is going on?" Dean's concern wasn't even partially masked as he moved around to get a better look at Sam. Before Dean could take the step in front of Sam, he saw his body hunch over and heard him retch in the grass beside the road. "Shit Sammy, why didn't you tell me you felt sick this morning?" Dean began rubbing circles on Sam's back while he emptied his stomach on the shoulder.

When he finally felt like his stomach wasn't trying to jump out of his mouth, Sam stood straighter, Dean being annoyingly over caring and touchy. Pushing his hands off him Sam mumbled, "I'll be fine Dean, lets just get back to the motel." He really felt even worse than he had five minutes ago.

"That did not look like 'fine' to me Sam, but yeah, lets just get back, we can train another day, it's not like Dad needs to know." Dean sighed. He knew his stubborn brother felt terrible but they were miles away from the motel now and he was worried.

A/N-Hope you like it so far! Let me know what you think! Next chapter will be out hopefully tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Thank everyone for the pleasant reviews! I am glad to be so well received already! Keep your eyes peeled! I'll keep writing.

**Again, they aren't mine, but I can wish right?**

Peanut Butter Toast: Chapter 2

Running back proved to be a task much harder said than done. Sam was bent over, for the third time, beside a bush on the shoulder of the road. Dean worriedly stood over him, rubbing circles on his sweaty back. Dean could feel the heat radiating off of his brother and they were still about a mile away from the motel.

"M' done," Sam breathed after the round of heaving was over. His stomach was far past empty by now.

"It's alright Sammy. We're almost back." Dean had stopped masking his worry and Sam could tell, but he didn't care; he was miserable. Now he felt weak, achy, and he was soaked with a cold sweat. Eyebrows knitted in a tight line of concern for the little brother who he took it upon himself to look out for, Dean mentally kicked himself for not getting the hint at breakfast when his brother was reluctant to eat his favorite food.

"I'll be fine Dean, we can keep going." Sam winced visibly when he stood straight, and it didn't go unnoticed by his brother.

"Sammy, take it easy. We can walk from here. Stop trying to be so tough in front of me right now man, I can tell you're feeling like shit." Dean kept himself near Sam who was swaying slightly, ready to steady the stubborn tween. "You should know better than to hide this stuff from me by now Sammy."

Sam Didn't look up from the gravel as they began the short walk to the motel that felt like four miles instead of a mere one to both of them. Sam was doing everything he could to appear better than he felt for Dean. In reality, Sam had no idea how he was still walking.

Finally, Sam slumped against Dean while he was busy unlocking the door to their motel, all the while holding Sam steady.

"Shit Sammy, you're burning up." Dean pulled Sam inside and laid him on the nearest bed.

"I kno' D'n." Sam's voice was something between a grunt and whisper. Dean hurried to get the first aid kit from underneath their father's bed in the motel room. Pulling out the thermometer first to check his brother's high temperature, then the aspirin to try to bring it down and give Sammy some ability to sleep. Sticking the thermometer in Sam's mouth, Dean went to the table in the room to grab a water bottle.

"Well shit Sammy, you don't do anything halfway do ya?" Dean's cajoling barely hid his worry. The thermometer in his hand now read 102 degrees. Sam was hot and beginning to doze off.

"Sam, get up and try to take this for me." Dean pulled his arm around Sam, lifting him so that he could swallow the aspirin with the bottle of water on the bedside table. Sam moaned, clutching his stomach, eyes fluttering back open. Sam stared dubiously at the tiny white pill and the water.

 _I doubt I can hold that down._ He reluctantly took the aspirin and water from Dean and promptly fell back to the bed.

"Jus' lemme go to sleep Dean." Sam rolled to his side. His stomach was already twisting after drinking the cool water.

Dean continued rubbing Sam's back in small circles, just like his mother had done for him when he was sick, and feeling his forehead periodically. Finally done being stubborn about how sick he felt, Sam curled into Dean's touch. Dean knew he had to get Sam to drink something, especially because he had been running and then sick right after.

"Dean!" Sam gasped, rolling over and sitting up quickly, wide-eyed and frantic. Dean recognized that look immediately, grabbing the trashcan and jutting it under Sam's head in one fluid motion. Almost on cue, the water and aspirin Sam had just swallowed made a reappearance. Dean kept Sam's head supported as it sagged forward with each heave.

"Don't worry Sammy, it'll be fine, we'll get you better like always." As the dry heaving subsided and Sam relaxed back onto the pillows, Dean realized it was going to be a fight to keep Sam hydrated and his fever down.

"You have the worst luck Sammy," Dean whispered to the dingy walls as Sammy's eyes flitted closed.

A/N- Thanks for your continued support. Will write again soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Trying not to keep you guys waiting too long! Thanks for all the great reviews and support for this story. It definitely keeps me motivated to write. There's more brotherly love in this chapter for ya too! :)

**They… aren't …. mine… tears but I love them anyways!**

Peanut Butter Toast: Chapter 3

Sam sat up quickly but silently, trying not to wake his big brother who had fallen asleep beside him. His stomach was churning and he felt spit fill his mouth. Rushing to the bathroom, he made it just in time to empty his stomach of what little it had inside of it. Clutching the sides of the toilet, he breathed heavy and felt tears roll down his cheeks.

 _I hate being the one who's always sick and not being unstoppable like Dean. Dad probably thinks I'll never be as good a hunter._ After the wave of nausea finished wracking his body, Sam sat back on the cold tile wall of the bathroom, silently crying. Not sure if he had woken Dean or not, he silently wished his brother was there at the moment. Dean always made him feel less crappy even at his worst.

Meanwhile, Dean rolled over in his sleep, the spot beside him no longer filled by the radiating heat of his sick brother. Realizing that Sammy was no longer there, Dean shot up and noticed the light underneath the bathroom door.

Shaking his head he muttered, "Jesus Sammy, someone's got it out for you, don't they." He quickly got up and strode over to the bathroom, immediately seeing Sammy on the floor with tear-stained cheeks. "Hey Sammy, how you feeling?" Dean grabbed a washcloth, wetting it before kneeling beside Sam to wipe the tears off of his cheeks and cool off his forehead.

"M'okay now" Sam leaned into Dean's chest, physically drained and glad for the rock that was his brother. Somewhat surprised by Sam's sudden show of affection, Dean sadly smiled, realizing that Sam was still feeling terrible if he was ready to give up his stubbornness and let his big brother finally take care of him.

"I have no idea how there's anything left in you to throw up, Sammy, but you need to try to drink some water for me. And take an aspirin. We have got to get this fever down." Wrapping his arm around Sam, Dean felt his burning forehead. If their situation didn't change soon, Dean knew he would have to call dad or Bobby. Sam felt hotter than before and obviously wasn't able to hold anything down. Worried, he left sam briefly to grab the thermometer, water bottle, and aspirin from the night table where he had left them.

"Here, Sam, we gotta see where your temperature is," Dean handed Sam the thermometer and watched as the numbers rose when he closed his lips around it. The small beeping interrupted Dean's frantic thoughts.

"Shit Sammy. This is bad. If we can't get this to go down within the next few hours, I'll have to call dad." Dean stared at the thermometer as it blinked '103.4' in tiny red numbers.

At this, Sam sat upright, immediately regretting it as the room spun.

Slumping back down he said hoarsely, "Please don't call dad. I'll be okay." He hated it when his father saw him weak like this. Dean was the only one who knew how to take care of him when he was sick and his father would only bog things up and get in Dean's way.

Noticing Sam's obvious distress at the thought of calling Dad, Dean handed Sam the aspirin and water.

"Alright man, first thing then, you gotta take this and drink some of this water for me." Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders, supporting him as he took the bottle and aspirin in shaky hands. He knew that being sick like he was zapped most, if not all of Sam's energy.

 _Sam's a skinny kid. It doesn't help that half the time he's throwing his guts up instead of growing. If Dad went a little easier on him. . ._ Dean couldn't help but feel angry that it was always Sam who drew the short straw. _The kid need a more normal life._

Snapping Dean out of his thoughts, Sam handed back the half-empty water bottle and laid back against Dean's chest, allowing him to wipe the sweat off of his face and neck.

"I'm sorry D'n," Sam whispered.

"Don't be Sammy, it's not your fault. I'm the one who should be sorry for making you go on that damned run. I probably made you worse."

"It's not your fault either Dean," Sam assured. Ignoring his brother, Dean couldn't help but feel that he should have been better at catching Sam's warning signs this time.

"Do you think you can keep that water down this time Sammy? Think you're ready to go lie back down on the bed?" Dean changed the subject back to Sam, to something he knew he could fix. He could make Sam feel better. He always could.

"Maybe. Wait a few minutes." Sam felt the cold water weighing on his irritated stomach. He hoped the nausea would go away soon because now all he wanted to do was sleep for months.

As Dean felt Sam's muscles begin to relax, he wrapped his arms around his little brother protectively. Glad that he was able to relax and hopefully hold down the water, Dean gently picked up his lightweight brother, carefully carrying him over to the bed so that he wouldn't jostle his weak stomach. Dean decided that if the fever wasn't going down when Sam woke up next, he would have to call Dad and interrupt the vamp hunt. Sam's fevers sometimes got out of hand and he could become dangerously sick and dehydrated if he couldn't keep water down.

Carefully, Dean laid down beside his brother, rubbing his back until his breathing became deep and even. Dean mentally willed Sam's fever down as he fell asleep not long after his little brother.

A/N- Hope to get the next chapter up quicker than these past two. Thanks again for the support.


End file.
